How To Forget The Past
by kickinitforever99
Summary: I'm Kim Crawford and when I was 13 I made a huge mistake in my life, but when Jack Anderson turned up everything changes. Can Jack help Kim Crawford forget the past? Or will it all come back again? Find out in How To Forget The Past! Rated T
1. Chapter 1- Meeting Jack Anderson

**Hi this is my first ever fan fiction so sorry if it's bad but please review it so I know whether you like it or not **** Anyway I don't own kickin it and I hope you like my story. It is In Kim's pov most of the time**

**Meeting Jack Anderson**

Hi I'm Kim Crawford, and my life is messed up. Not because my family hates me or I have no friends because I do have that but because I made a big mistake which crushed me. Luckily my friends' have stayed by my side and the bullying has stopped, but I know people still judge me for what I did but who can blame them really. Well, this story came back around when I met the one and only Jack Anderson. So here's our story:

I was walking down the corridor, like every other school day; listening to my music not paying any attention, when I bumped into someone and we both dropped our books.

"Sorry " i really need to start paying attention to where I'm going

"It's fine, I'm jack, and you are?"

"I'm Kim" I asked confused, he probably doesn't know who I am and what I did so I didn't wasn't to become friends with him because he'll probably leave me like all the rest did, well except for Milton, Eddie, and Jerry. The guys are like my brothers and I'm so glad they stayed my friends. We do karate together down at the bobby wasabi dojo with our sensei Rudy. He's like my second dad. I love that dojo, it's were I get away from all the drama in my life. I'm also a 2nd degree black belt which helps to. My friends are orange belts so it's funny helping them and watching them fight.

"Is something wrong?"

"You obviously don't know who I am, but if you want a good reputation in this school, I suggest you stay away from me, because if you do people will bully you" and with that I walked away, but for the whole day I couldn't stop thinking about what I said. Was it a bit mean? Oh well he's probably over at the cool kids table becoming popular. I swear I hate those guys so much, they think they are better than everyone else when they don't even know what 1+1 is!

I walked into the cafeteria and sat at my usual table with the guys when I saw jack walk past giving me a small smile. He probably found out what I did. Well this is going to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2- What's Happening?

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it and please review**

**What's happening?**

The next day I woke up and got ready for school. I had the strangest dream last night, Jack was with me in a forest by a waterfall and I was crying and we started leaning in then guess what, my alarm clock went off. How am I having dreams about a kid who I just met and is probably a jerk like everyone else just because he's hot. Wait what? Did I just call jack hot?

Anyway I walked outside my house and started to walk down the street, when I saw Jack listening to music. Seriously, what's up with this kid? He's everywhere I go! Well, I just carried on walking when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and jack was standing there smiling at me. Wasn't he across the street a minute ago? Wow I really don't like this kid right now!

"YES?" I hissed at him. He looked confused

"Um... Sorry just wondered if you wanted to walk to school together but forget it "then he walked away. I felt bad maybe he is a nice guy

"Wait sorry, I'm just not in a good mood, I'd love to walk with you" I said jogging to catch up with him. He smiled. The rest of the way he told me about himself. He also does karate but is a 3rd degree black belt. So I asked if he wanted to come and check out our dojo and he agreed. So at lunch I asked the guys who agreed.

After school, me and the guys were stretching when jack walked in, with that smile again. Every time I see it I get nerves. What's happening?

You like him!

Who was that? I just shrugged it off and pulled jack into Rudy's office who was sitting on a toilet, yep just a normal day at the dojo.

"Rudy this is Jack who I told you about" jack shyly waved as Rudy got off his toilet.

"It's nice to meet you jack. I'm Rudy, are you thinking about joining this dojo?" Rudy tried to say as maturely as he could, which came out surprisingly well.

"Yes. I'm a third degree black belt and this place seems really good. Can I join?" Jack asked hopeful

"YES! YES! YES!" Rudy said jumping around like a little girl. Jack smiled and Rudy handed him a gi. I showed him to the changing rooms and he went and got changed. When he came out he walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey Jack. Me and the guys are going over to falafel Phil's and wondered if you wanted to come after practice"

"Sure. Then I'll get to know you all better" He then walked away. I stood there frozen. What if he knows but wants me to explain it so he can bully me just like everyone used to? I'm confused! Well whatever happens, I'm not telling him what I did! Ever!

"Hello! Kim." Jerry screamed in my face. I unfroze and looked at him. He looked worried.

"Don't worry jerry I'm fine. Come on lets spar"

After practice me and the guys headed to falafel Phil's and sat at our usual table and ordered. Jack started to ask the guys questions and I sat there just looking at my food. Then the person I never wanted to see again walked in!

Ricky.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3- What are you hiding?

**What are you hiding?**

Ricky. WOW. The amount of hate I have for him is unreal. If eyes could kill he would have died a slow and painful death right about now. After what he did to me, he's lucky he's not dead!

"What you looking at?" he asks

"A man whore" I say high fiving jerry

"Whatever slut" wow he really wants to die today!

"At least I didn't rape a 5 year old girl when I was ten!" and with that me and the guys leave with a very confused jack trailing behind us. He's going to ask questions now. I can't handle this. So I did the only thing I could. I ran into the forest opposite the mall. I stopped when I came to a waterfall. It looked familiar but I can't think where. Then the sound of footsteps and shuffling gets me out my trail of thought. A figure then appears. Guess who? Jack bloody Anderson! I couldn't explain it to him now! I just couldn't!

Then I felt strong arms hold me. I hugged and broke down crying.

"Don't worry I won't ask questions. You don't have to explain it to me if you don't want to. I'll always be here!" he said soothingly.

"Thank you." I like this kid. He then let go after I calmed down and helped me up from the ground.

"Come on I'll walk you home" and with that we walked home in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you for everything jack. It means a lot." I hugged him and walked inside.

The next day, I forgot all about seeing Ricky again and my mind wondered off to how kind jack was. He's all I can think about at the moment but why?

Because you like him!

Argg. There's that voice again! I stormed out the door and saw jack walking up my street again.]

"Hey Jack! Do you live on this street?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell you yesterday but I forgot" he smiled at me which made my knee's go weak. Maybe I'm falling for him? Shut up Kim! We arrived at school and walked to my locker which happened to be next to jack's and then went off to class. The rest of the day went by fast. I walked into the dojo to find the guys including jack in a group with Jerry, Eddie and Milton saying 'they knew it'

"Knew what?" I asked catching them off guard

"NOTHING!" they shout in unison. Ok creepy. Jack looked really nervous. What's going on? They are differently finding something from me! I'm going to find out and I know exactly how!

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I will be shouting you all out soon when I have some time. Love everyone that's read and reviewed and followed and just thank you so much for reading my story! Sorry for some of the language in this it won't be in every chapter just a few.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4-Not The Only One Hiding Stuff

I'm not the only one hiding stuff

The next day the guys were acting like nothing happened. But you can tell they are hiding something because when I went up to jack and said hey he looked really nervous. What's going on? At least I'm not the talk of the school at the moment. You see the school talent shows coming up and I really want to enter but no one knows I write songs so if I did enter but I was really bad it would just be another thing for people to bully me about. Maybe that's why jack's nervous. Maybe he's entering. I'll ask him.

"Hey Jack. Are you entering the talent show?" he looks nervous again. Maybe he likes me? Ha. Yeah right no one would ever like me after Ricky.

"N-no. Are y-you?" okay. I'm fed up now!

"Okay. Shut up jack and tell me what you and the guys are finding from me because I'm getting sick of all this. I don't see what the big deal is. Just tell me please!"

"I want to know what Ricky done to you okay! But I don't want to ask because you will cry! But I guess I don't mean enough to you for you to tell me. You know what forget it! See you at practice" omg. I can't tell him! Why can't he just respect that! But that doesn't explain why the guys were saying 'I knew it'

"Then why were the guys saying I knew it? I'm not the only one hiding things jack!"

"Meet me at the park at 7" and with that he walked away. I don't think I have ever been so confused in my life. Well hopefully I will find out at practice.

After practice, which seemed to be normal, I went to the park. It was still light out and there was loads of kids playing football. Never told anyone this but I used to play until I moved to Seaford but gave that up once my team tried to change me. I came up to this forest and decide to walk through it. I like forests for some reason. They just seem so relaxing. I came up to another waterfall. But this one was different. I know this sounds crazy but it had this glisten to the water. It made you feel safe and special. There was only a few trees' round the edge and an odd bush or so. Then there was this massive tree. It looked like a shelter. I went and sat under it. I heard rustling and then jack came from behind the tree.

"K-Kim. What are you doing here? I thought I said meet at 7?" he didn't seem nervous this time just shocked

"Thought I'd come for a walk. You know, clear my head." It was true. Today had just confused me.

"Oh. Well we might as well talk now than 7 then" he said as he sat next to me under the giant tree. We sat in a comfortable silence just watching the beautiful waterfall, until I realised he wanted to talk. I felt that this was going to be a very long talk.

"Talk then. Isn't that why you wanted me to come?"

"Oh right sorry. Okay. So nobody will tell me what you done which was so bad. I was wondering what you could've done and I really wanted to ask you but seeing what happened with Ricky I didn't think it was my best idea." Oh crap. Should I tell him?

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can prove to you that I'm loyal and so that I can kick Ricky's butt!" I giggled. Why am I giggling? This is supposed to be serious.

"You don't even know what he did."

"This is why if you tell me i can kick his butt for a reason."

"Touché" maybe I should tell him. I think I can trust him. Well we will find out.

"Come on please tell me. It can't be as bad as mine!"

"I told you I wasn't the only one keeping stuff!" I was angry now. Why should I tell him about my life when I don't know about his! I stood up when he started talking

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story and I will be updating as soon as I can.**

**Thank you!**

**Glesni Davies (Guest)-it's actually based on a true story, it's sorta based on my life**

**kickitwithyou**

**princess-jones**

**krc93**

**Lastfeelings**

**Acfprincess**

**Fufucuddleypoops**

**marleegoff**

** 1379**

**sofdog123**

**ilovesports1999**

**morgan-love-003**


	5. Chapter 5-What We Did

What We Did

"My dad dies when I was 10. That's when my mum started to drink and I had to take care of her. I started being bad in school and bunking to take care of her. When I was 11 I gave up. My mum noticed I wasn't paying any attention to her. One night she had a heart attack and I was so angry because the day before she said she wished I was never born so I left her on the couch to die. When she stopped breathing I called an ambulance so then they wouldn't suspect anything and I knew she was dead. I now live alone. You tell me if yours I worse than that!" Wow. He actual told me when I had a huge go at him. I guess I have to tell him now.

"Ricky fingered me. He said he wouldn't tell anyone and he couldn't wait so he did it to me in school. Then the next day he told everyone. Then Donna told me he raped someone. So I started cutting. Then the whole school wouldn't stop bullying me. The school found out and told my mum. She couldn't even look at me for a month. Me and my mum aren't close anymore and I fight with everyone and I push everyone away. I can't trust anyone anymore. I can't become a singer because everyone judges me. Look jack I didn't know about you and I'm truly sorry." During my speech I sat down and we are staring into each other's eyes. He's gives me a small smile and we both start leaning in. It's just like my dream. Wait! This better not be a dream! Out lips were just about to connect when someone stepped out the bushes.

RICKY!

"Well look who it is, the slag!" he sounded drunk.

"What do you want Ricky, to rape me?" jack chuckled at my comment and I smiled at him.

"I want you back, Kim. I didn't mean to do what did to you and I promise I will never do that to you again!" Me and jack burst out laughing. Once we calmed down jack spoke up.

"Look Ricky. We all know your little game. No one and I mean no-one hurts my Kim and gets away with it and you've crushed her. She will never give you the chance to do that again and probably to anyone ever again," aww he called me his, wait what snapped out of it Kim, "so I suggest you get out of here before I crushed your little spine. You have 5 seconds, 5,"

"You don't scare me you little punk!"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1" jack raised his fist and Ricky screamed like a little girl and ran away. I ran up to jack and hugged him.

"Thank you so much jack. But half of what you said wasn't true" jack looked at me confused. I was going to kiss him but I decided not to.

"Come on, let's go to falafel Phil's." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the mall.

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked this chapter. Finally found out what Kim done and also what jack done, but will they get together or just stay friends?**


	6. Chapter 6-All To Familiar

All too familiar

Me and Jack arrived at falafel Phil's and ordered. Then the guys walked in.

"Aww look Eddie they're on a date" jerry said giving us kissy faces

"No we're not!" me and jack said at the same time. Awkward. I gave jerry a death glare, and he hid under the table. Yes, same old jerry.

"Want to join us guys?" jack asked. Honestly I didn't want them to join us, they'd just tease us.

"Nah we will leave you two on your little date." Milton just became 3 times more annoying.

"we're just friend's guys. This isn't a date "I said defensively, giving jack a 'get them out of here' look.

"Look guys if you're just going to annoy us then we're going to go." Jack said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of falafel Phil's.

"Have fun on your date" Eddie shouted after us. If looks could kill they would have died right then and there.

Me and jack decided to walk back to the park. It was now dark but my parents don't care what time I get home. Me and jack went back to the tree we were under before and I was tired from walking. I didn't fall asleep though, luckily. This waterfall is my favourite waterfall. I recognise it from somewhere though. Where though? I closed my eyes to try and remember and that's when it all came back to me. That day was unforgettable! How on earth did I forget it?

_**Flashback**_

"Why are you bringing me here?" I was 7 and I hadn't moved to Seaford yet but I came to visit my Nan and granddad. I went to the beach one day and met a boy who I can't remember anything about; all I know is that we became very good friends for one week.

"Because I know you will love it. Now sit down, I need to tell you something." His voice sounded like a higher version of jacks. I sat down and he sat next to me. "Now I know I've only known you for about a week and we are only 7 but I promise I will never forget you and that if we meet again i will make sure you fall in love with me." Wow, didn't see that coming. But I already love him.

"You won't need to" and that's the day I had my first kiss. Yeah I know cliché but best day of my life.

_**End of flashback **_

"I've got to find who he was" I didn't mean to say that out loud. Oh god!

"You're looking at him!" WHAT?

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will be updating soon I hope. **

**Glesni Davies- thank you much! And I read a lot of them too **

**LiveYourPassions**

**krc93**


	7. Chapter 7-Forever And Always

Forever And Always

"Ho-wh-what?" I managed to get one word out. Smooth Kim. What's going on? How did he even know what I was talking about? Wait, he's my first kiss?

"That's right. How did it take you this long to realize? Seriously Kim you don't have a very good memory!" I smacked him in the arm playfully.

"Shut up! Wait, so you love me?" He looked nervous. Oh god I just ruined our friendship.

"Y-yeah I do"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Woooooooooooo. Ok Calm down Kim. Act natural. Ah fuck it. I pulled Jack by the collar and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you too. But it took you too long to tell me! I'm not a patient person and you don't know how long I've wanted to do that!" He chuckled and I just smiled. Our eyes locked and we started leaning in. Hopefully no one ruins this moment. YES! No one ruined it! Our lips connected, and there's only one word to describe this kiss: AWESOME!

"Wow" We both said at the same time. We really have got to stop doing that.

"So are we-"

"If you want-"

"Do you-"Ok I'm sick of this!

"Ar-mumhh" I kissed him to shut him up

"Yes we are forever and always" We both smiled at each other

"Don't tell the guys"

"We won't" Wait! I didn't say that. For god sake, Ricky go away!

**Sorry it's short but I'm sort of busy at the moment!**

**Thanks you for reading**

**ilovesports1999- haha happens to me all the time**


	8. Chapter 8-Leave Me Alone

**Sorry for long wait, well ish but I was busy and I'm meant to be doing homework, but this is better! Hope you enjoy! **

Leave me alone!

"SERIOUSLY" I huffed, why can't this boy LEAVE ME ALONE?

"Looks like we got a new couple? Well we'll see how that goes won't we!" Ricky throws a punch at Jack but I caught it. Nobody tries to hurt Jack whether he can beat them up or not. Yeah yeah Kim Crawford being protective, whatever, it's what love does to you people!

"I don't think so Ricky!" putting enthuses on Ricky. "You say you love me, if you did you would leave me alone and let me be happy! Well that's obviously not going to happen seeing as you only care about yourself! You see Ricky I once cared about you, I thought you deserved a chance to change but that's never going to happen is it? Your just like everyone else Ricky! You only think about yourself, and like everyone else in my life you left me! But I'm forgetting you now Ricky! But why won't you let me? You had your chance so just GO! GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND LET ME MOVE ON AND BE FUCKING HAPPY!" I punched him in the gut and then kicked him in the private area. "Get lost Ricky!" I said softly. I looked at jack. He seemed shocked. I gave him a soft smile. He then ran up to me and hugged me. For once I didn't cry. Maybe that's all I needed. Someone who wouldn't leave me, r to stand up for myself, I don't know, I'm tired!

"One, owwwww and two, Kim I said I'm sorry what else do you want me to do?" wow he really is stupid!

"I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT MY LIFE! STOP BRINGING BACK MEMORY'S I DON'T WANT IN MY HEAD ANYMORE! I LOVE JACK NOT YOU SO GET FUCKING LOST!" still not crying wow!

"Fine if that's what you want, then I'll get out your life but can I have a second with jack please?" he was to hurt to try anything so I'll just hide behind the tree in case he does!

"Ok 1 minute!" I hugged jack then went behind the tree.

"Sorry jack. I can tell you love her and you helped her forget the past. What I done was stupid, just please treat her well!" Ricky then walked off. Wow

"Don't worry Ricky I will. She's too precious to let go of!" sweet! I'll have fun with this.

"Precious huh?" I came out from behind the tree with my arms crossed and a smirk on my face.

"Heeey Kim. How you doing?" really jack. That was smooth.

"Oh shut up and kiss me" he smiled and we kissed.

**Hope you like it. Will try and update tomorrow. Thank you. Bye**


	9. Chapter 9-Truth Comes Out

**Soooooo sorry for not updating just a lot has happened over these few days and just couldn't write this story in time sorry. Well here it finally is. **

Truth comes out

Me and jacked were just about to walk into the dojo when I let go of his hand.

"Why'd you let go?"

"Let's not tell the guys yet, they'll just take the mic. Please?" I gave him the puppy dog eyes. You could see he was going to crack.

"Fine but I want to show my girlfriend off"I see what he's doing. He stepped closer to me. Oh god.

"J-jack. Please I don't want them to take the mic, you saw how I snapped at Ricky"oh yeah. Kim is going to win this. Woop woop.

"Well it would be funny to scare the pants off those guys!"

"Yes it would but I would also like to be calm"

"I would to. Come on Kim if they say anything we will just kiss and they'll shut up." Well then maybe I won't win this.

"Fine!" I crossed my arms and stormed into the dojo!

"I knew you'd see it my way" Jack said as he trailed behind me.

"Guys come here. Me and jack have something to tell you!" the group of boys made there way over to me and jack.

"What is it?" Milton asked.

"This!" I grabbed jack and smashed my lips onto his and pulled away! "We are dating"

"Oh yeah, jerry $30 now!" Eddie said as he started to dance. Jerry handed him $30 and stormed out the dojo. Me and jack just laughed.

"Aww. Jack and Kim k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Milton sang. As jack promised we started making out. Milton fainted. LOOL.

Sorry its short just got a lot going on sorry. Thanks for reading and please review


	10. Chapter 10-Finally Forgotten

**Wow. I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo sorry for not writing. It's just a lot has happened these past few weeks with me and school and I may or may not have had a mental breakdown but that doesn't matter. Ok anyway this is the last chapter of this story but I will be writing another one. Well thanks for all the support in this story and hope you like it. **

Finally Forgotten

The next day in school everyone was happy. Jerry and Grace got together, Milton and Julie had their first kiss and Eddie won a trip to the biggest waffle bar in the world. We were also told about prom and graduation. I was finally happy again.

"Kim, meet me at the waterfall at 5. Got to go by love you!" Jack kissed me then ran off. Well I wonder what that was about. I shock it off and walked to history. Then Jerry came in with a guitar and sang a song to Grace asking her to go to prom with him. Ah so sweet. Jack probably won't ask me because he'll probably assume we are already going together but I don't mind him not asking me it isn't a big deal anyway. The bell rang and I walked to the waterfall.

I saw Jack sitting by the tree so I went and sat next to him.

"Hey babe" Jack said as he kissed me.

"Hey "

"Come with me" Jack took my hand and took me to the back of the tree were there were a lot of rose petals spelling out PROM? OH MY GOSH!

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes! Ahh" I literally screamed as I tackled jack into a hug!

"Taking that as a yes then" jack said as he chuckled slightly.

Me and Jack went to prom together and I know we are only 16 but he proposed! I said yes and 10 years on, we are married and live in New Zealand with 2 kids. I finally forgot the past! And now I couldn't be happier.

**The end.**

**Thank you to all the support and hope you liked it. Sorry for not updating just my life is messed up and didn't have any time. Anyway really hope you liked the story and well that how Kim forgot the past. Bye. **


End file.
